


Christmas Tradition Interrupted

by JustSuperMione



Series: R/Hr canon missing moments [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron roared: 'You don't know what you're talking about! Just because I don't do it in public -' Half Blood Prince: page 271: UK edition. Therefore, I think that Ron has loads of kissing experience... Just not in public, with the only person that ever truly mattered to him: Hermione! This is the start of a trilogy that explores that theory. Canon compliant R/Hr Missing Moments 1 of 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tradition Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Improved as a Christmas 2012 present! 
> 
> In his argument with Ginny about snogging Ron defence is interesting.
> 
> ‘You don’t know what you’re talking about!’ Ron roared ‘just because I don’t do it in public -!’ (Half Blood Prince: page 271: UK edition.) Therefore, I think that Ron has loads of kissing experience... Just not in public, with the only person that ever truly mattered to him: Hermione! 
> 
> The following COULD have taken happen, in canon, during Order of the Phoenix between The Eye of the Snake and Christmas on the Closed Ward (UK edition pages 402 – 440). Enjoy.

** Christmas 1995  **

After the final DA meeting of term, Hermione and Ron couldn’t help but smile. They kept throwing each other amused looks: which was brilliant. Since lunchtime, they’d been dreading this evening. Ever since Angelina had warned them Harry was being replaced by Ginny as seeker.

They’d walked in to find Angelina speaking to Harry. Later, she’d informed them that even though he looked like he was going to retort – he hadn’t. Harry’s mood had even improved as he taught D.A. Teaching agreed with him, but this fact wasn’t what was making them smile. It was the fact that they were walking down the corridor _alone_ because Harry had hung back to say a private ‘Merry Christmas’ to Cho Chang.

“I reckon he’s going to snog her,” Ron said triumphantly. “He needs a good snog. He’ll feel better for it.”

“Ron do you have to make it sound so crass,” she implored reproachfully while secretly agreeing. “He needs a meaningful relationship – beyond the friendship we three share. To feel cared for and even to have some human contact...” she said lightly. Ron nudged her and wiggled his eyebrows. They both started to laugh and it felt suddenly very easy for them.

“ _Mione_ , you know what I mean!” he said looking around to make sure they were alone before slinging his arm over her shoulder. As he did he tried not to blush and Hermione gave a little giggle.

“You always get so... _affectionate_ around Christmas time,” she sighed happily relaxing into his arm. “But this year you’re a week early.”

“Can you blame me?” he exclaimed shooting her a significant look. “You’re leaving me to go down mountains on narrow pieces of wood – instead of Christmas at the Burrow with me...” he pouted before adding. “And everyone else of course!” Then, he caught her off guard by stopping them and saying with a cheeky grin. “But I’m _most_ upset that we won’t get our usual Christmas...”

“Don’t you dare use that word Ronald – if it’s crass for Harry and Cho it’s even more so for us...” she said throwing him another meaningful look.

“Our Christmas tradition is more than that!” he whispered squeezing her closer.

“Certainly it is. And it’s hardly a tradition Ron... It’s only happened twice,” Hermione replied in a sing-song yet know-it-all voice.

“I know that _but_ if we did it _this_ Christmas then it _would_ be a tradition,” he reasoned being bolder than he felt. “And I promise not to mess it up this year,” he thought out loud. “Our pets aren’t warring...There isn’t even an international Quidditch star to...” he trailed off not wanting to ruin the mood.

They were silent for awhile walking down the corridor. The silence was comfortable – the kind they’d been sharing since becoming prefects. The only different was he had his arm around her. Finally, it was Hermione that broke the silence – in the smallest of voices.

“Ron, I’ve hardly seen my parents since the beginning of third year,” he was about to say ‘so’ when she continued. “My parents have only seen me for three weeks: two of which was at the Burrow. We need to get away... out of the country... Away from dementors and Death Eaters and... Harry’s mood swings.”

“But...” he said looking her in the eyes with bare desperation.

“No buts Ron,” she said still in that small voice. “I need to spend time with them. How long will it be until I can again? Besides _you_ need time with your family too... Just think,” she said more brightly than she felt. “Christmas at the Burrow, family all around...”

“Okay okay... let’s get over the fight part of the evening,” he said resigned. “I know you need this time – but really how can I have a family Christmas without you there...” he said in an innocent voice.

“Smooth Weasley... very smooth...” She smiled taking his hand in hers.

“What can I say tonight has been _bloody fantastic_. Harry didn’t melt a cauldron about Ginny replacing him. Neville’s improving... and... Harry is probably in the throes of passion as we speak,” he said with a wicked smile. Hermione smile too.

“Our best friend wouldn’t know what a throe of passion was if he caught us engaged in extracurricular fraternizing on the common room sofa,” she joked: before realising what she’d said. They both started to blush. She quickly changed the topic when she noticed his red ears. “Would you like to make it interesting?” she asked slowly.

“You want to _bet_ on the outcome of Harry’s love life..?” he exclaimed in mocked shock.

“Absolutely! He’s bet on ours,” she justified.

“True,” he grinned. “What are the stakes?”

“If Harry does get kissed by Cho – like _you_ think. We’ll kiss before the end of term,” she said slowly. “Say tomorrow night during prefect rounds...” She squealed as Ron picked her up and spun her round and round.

“Snogging on prefect rounds,” he laughed whirling her round. “Deal. I’ll even borrow the Marauders Map!”

“Woe there boy!” she laughed trying to be serious. “We won’t be snogging...” Ron gave her that quizzical look that always flustered her. “We’ll be... carrying on the tradition. Anyway, don’t you want to know what you have to do if you lose?”

“How could I lose..? Not even Harry could wreck this thing,” he exclaimed in a serious voice.

“But if... for argument sake the ever emotional Cho starts blubbering...”

“Okay if... for arguments sake Harry has ended up as a giant hankie – what’s the worst you can do?” He said joyously as he up her down. She was still in his arms so he beamed.

“I don’t know yet...” she’s oddly calm about this so he doesn’t push it and releases her. He reaches for her hand and they shock on it.

“Alright then... Now that’s settled...err... I have Transfiguration homework and the fire Common Room fire calling for me!” he sighed, with a smile. He offered her his arm which she took with a shy smile. “And besides...” he said clearing the odd crock in his throat. “We have to hear from Harry how his night went.”

* * *

 

** A few hours later **

Ron Weasley couldn’t believe this was happening. He was sat with his head in his hands trying to not think or feel anything. He concentrated on his breathing and on hiding his waking state from the room. He wasn’t in the mood to talk. He felt guilty that his father was in hospital, his friend was in turmoil and all he wanted was Hermione to be here, where he could see her.

Two hours ago, he’d been engaged in a very satisfactory dream about – to quote Harry – ‘something stupid’. Something wonderfully amazingly stupid, only it wasn’t a dream, it was a bitter sweet memory: kissing Hermione (or had she kissed him?) on the empty Yule Ball dance floor. He was reliving that sweet moment where they’d melted together with nothing but the sound of the antique grammarphone, the beating of their hearts and... and...

Harry was screaming. All he could hear was that blood curdling cry ripping his reality in two.

He’d gone from absolute sleep to absolute alert in moments. Leaping to his friend’s side, he was desperately trying to get him to open his eyes. Neville went for help, then Harry woke up and the rest of it was blurry.

Harry said his dad had been hurt. They were all in Dumbledore’s office. His siblings looked scared. McGonagall hadn’t brought Hermione. Now they were stuck here; _again_.

Ron wasn’t even focused on the fact Harry had lied to everyone about the vision. They should be spared the fact that his friend _was_ the snake. Maybe he should tell Sirius. Sirius was being as helpful and hopeful as possible. This stay had started with a shouting match with the twins who wanted to leave. Now they were drowning their sorrows in Butterbeer. Not even its near butterscotch flavour could take the truth away.

He needed Hermione here.

In the silence of the kitchen, all he could hear was the fire and the bottles. He was in the mist of sending up silent prayers when a fire blazed in front of them revealing Fawkes – announcing the joyous news. _Dad’s still alive. Dad’s still alive._ The words went around his mind like music. _Dad’s still alive._

Now, he was sat waiting for a fresh update, for the sun to come up and his alarm to go off waking him from this nightmare. It was after five when he gave that hope up. Then, his mother arrived: ‘He’s going to be alright’ her words came when he was half standing and he was pleased because he had less far to sink down which was so absurd. So absurd that he laughed. He downed his butterbeer to calm himself a bit.

Later, belly full of breakfast and seemingly endless sweet tea, his heart happy for his family – he felt restless like a kid before Christmas. They’d all be at his dad’s bedside soon. His restlessness, however, quickly vanished and sleep claimed him. His last thought was that he hoped Hermione wouldn’t be angry with him for going before they’d turned their kissing at Christmas into a tradition.

* * *

 

** Morning, in the common room **

The next morning came so swiftly that Hermione could hardly believe it. Ron had looked so triumphant and gleeful at Harry’s admitting to kissing Cho. She hated to lose which was why she gave him that disgusted look, but then Harry had said she was crying. So technically, she’d won too. 

However, the delicious part of the night wasn’t saying Ron had the ‘emotional range of a teaspoon’ but when he’d asked:

_‘What if he doesn’t want to ask her?’_

She had woken up in the middle of the night kicking herself because of her response. A vague _: ‘Don’t be silly. Harry’s liked her for ages...’_ then they’d had that awkward silence after the silly tiff about Victor. If she’d had her time turner she’d have gone back, looked him in the eyes and said something like: ‘why shouldn’t he? _They’ve_ liked each other for ages!’ Then, she’d have given him an encouraging sort of smile.

So here she was, waiting at the bottom of the stairs, wondering how to handle this new situation with Ron. Tonight, whatever happened there would be kissing. She had just decided to bring up this complication that they’d both won on this evenings prefect rounds. He wouldn’t be too upset with the forfeit; she’d decided last night that she wanted him to invite her for a day at Hogsmeade, without the twins. Given more time she’d have come up with something more _delicious_...

“Morning Hermione,” Neville said purposely as he came down the stairs.

“Hi Neville,” Hermione replied cheerily. “Sleep well?” As he came closer Hermione noticed he had a rather haggard look about him.

“No actually...” Neville said in a quiet voice. “Harry had a nightmare... but it was more than that,” he led them over to the small alcove near the fire. “He kept saying that Ron’s dad has been hurt and he’d done it. I fetched McGonagall and she took them to Dumbledore –they didn’t come back.” Hermione was shocked. “A little later, I heard Fred and George rush past our room talking to McGonagall.”

Suddenly, Hermione didn’t know what to do. She sat down and stared at him for a minute. _Mr Weasley: hurt. If they were gone he could be dying or worst. And Harry saw it._

“You okay?” Neville asked in an uncertain voice. Hermione mutely nodded and was silent. “What should we do?”

“Do?” Hermione said coming round from the numb feeling. “We do nothing. Keep calm and carry on as normal. Say nothing.” They got up and went to breakfast.

Upon leaving the tower they saw the headmaster speaking to Nearly Headless Nick. Without missing a beat, they both turned to her and smiled.

“Good Morning Mr Longbottom,” Dumbledore said warmly. Neville promptly blushed so deeply he looked like he had sunburn. “And to you too, Miss Granger, may I please prevail upon you for a moment of your time.”

“I’ll just... er... see you at breakfast then,” Neville said with an encouraging smile; before rushing off. To Hermione’s surprise Nearly Headless Nick followed behind with dedicated vigour.

“May I accompany you to the Great Hall,” Dumbledore asked polity. Hermione nodded in agreement and they headed off slowly. When he were sure they were alone, the headmaster began. “Mr Weasley was working at the ministry, when he was attacked by a snake. I’m sure Mr Longbottom has told you that Harry and the Weasley children left school in the wee hours of morning.” Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment, giving Hermione the opportunity to take in this information. “It’s a most distressing business. However, help was received in time and he’ll live.” Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m sure it is a comfort to Molly that a friend in London is allowing her and the family stay there – to be closer to the hospital.”

“Professor,” Hermione asked urgently. “Neville said that Harry had a nightmare about a snake hurting Ron’s dad... and that he’s did it. Sir...” At that moment a pink toad appeared out of nowhere with her usual cough. Her face was a livid red colour that clashed spectacularly with her cardigan and bow.

“Professor Dumbledore, I must protest in the strongest terms,” she began, clearly not noticing Hermione’s presence. “As Hogwarts High Inquisitor, why was I not informed of the departure of Mr Potter and the Weasley children?”

“And a good morning Professor Umbridge,” Dumbledore said smoothly. “As I was just informing Miss Granger, Mr Weasley has been taken to St Mungo’s and I gave his children and Mr Potter permission to leave the school on compassionate grounds. Seeing as they were all greatly distressed and their mother needed them. Fortunately, Mr Weasley will recover.”

Umbridge seethed with animosity; sharply, she turned on her heels and fled towards her office.

“Miss Granger, I must leave you now,” Professor Dumbledore’s said quickly. His demeanour transformed; clearly he had re-evaluated his strategy. “If I receive further word I’ll inform you immediately.” Hermione meekly nodded and the Professor exited.

Once she was alone, Hermione sat on a window ledge and wanted to cry. For one demented moment, she was upset that she didn’t get to kiss Ron goodbye.

* * *

 

** In London **

_Oh bloody hell!_ He thought as they left the hospital.

The day had started off so much better than it could’ve done. He’d had a refreshing nap in which Hermione had starred. It was a blissful dream... Her eyes were shining in the moonlight; her lips had become swollen from their passionate encounter and as for her hair, wild from being played with, soft between his fingers and all the different amazing subtle hues it got at night. He was yawning happily when and noticed Harry only acting like he’d slept.

Harry was to lying as Neville to potions: _dreadful_. He knew he hadn’t gotten to sleep but he played along. He looked through his truck for his muggle clothes and found the perfume for Hermione. He sighed sadly. Cheered, though, by the thought of their reunion... Everyone was so happy and he joined in hoping against hope that Harry would too.

Ron’s favourite part of the day – thus far – was to go through muggle London because it did two things. First it reminded him of Hermione, and gave him things to ask her about. Secondly, it gave him things to mention to his father, for example he noticed that some people were speaking into what looked like a giant brick they had them at the side of their face and were having one-sided conversations.

One man with no neck looked like he was shouting into his... he wanted it to sell some storks... another person was talking into a pink brick, she did so in such a silly sing song way Ron was amazed that the thing didn’t throw itself through a window.

He hated the hospital. It reminded him of the few times his mother couldn’t mend his injuries. The healers in their lime green robes didn’t notice them because they were busy and all of the pun safety posters made his eyes roll. They kind of reminded him of his dad’s jokes –he started to fidget. He looked over towards the floor guide and guessed that it was the ‘first floor’.

Later, when they arrived at the _‘Dangerous Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites’_ he muttered to himself: “ _should have come here the end of my third year: definitely had a Sirius bit then_.” To his surprised, his brothers gave a short laugh. Ron let Harry lead. For some reason, he knew that if he and his friend saw each other face to face, that would be bad.

As they entered the dingy ward he was glad that he hadn’t needed to be admitted. He didn’t know what to expect but when he saw his dad propped up reading the paper. He breathed a sigh of relief – that was what did it. Shortly after that his brothers had tried to get information, his mother had thrown them off the ward, they’d overheard that conversation.

And a terror had entered Harry’s eyes; his face had looked white making his scar look brighter when they’d heard: ‘...if you-know-who’s possessing him’.  Later, Ron realised that they must have stared at him fearfully after that. There were no joking around like there had been with the Heir of Slytherin.

It was then that Ron had no idea what to do next and wanted Hermione so much he ached.

* * *

 

** At Hogwarts **

For Hermione, the rest of the day went by slowly as she was aware that people were wondering where her friends were. Eyes followed her around, which was a feeling that wasn’t entirely unusual. She’d been the centre of much interest over the years. What she didn’t appreciate was Umbridge trying to glean information from her.

It happened just before dinner. Hermione was honest. Just saying that all she’d heard was it was a family emergency, when Professor Dumbledore himself interrupted.

“Miss Granger, I believe that Mr Longbottom is looking for you about prefect duties,” he said in a kindly way. Hermione backed away slowly as the Headmaster added. “It is so important that the prefects attend to their duties – especially today... “

Further down the corridor, Hermione found Neville, speaking to Hannah.

“Oh hi Hermione,” Neville said in greeting. He turned to Hannah “see ya after Christmas Hannah,” he smiled after her for a moment before looking at Hermione. “Okay what time do rounds start?”

“Hello Neville, Ron and I usually set off at 7:45, why?”

“Well, I’m Ron’s prefect proxy,” he said with a proud smile.

“What! Since when?” Hermione asked, totally astonished.

“Since the beginning of term... Ron said that if, for whatever reason, he couldn’t make prefect duty that I was to go with you. And that it’s important,” he said with a semi-confident smile. “He was very forceful about it.”

“Oh that’s okay Neville you don’t have to...” Hermione started.

“Yes I do!” he reassured her. “I gave my word and besides Ron said that if you said _that_ I was to remind you that school policy, since the founding of the school states that prefects have to patrol in pairs.” The last part he did with his brow furrowed – concentrating hard then he looked at her. “I made sure it was okay with McGonagall.” Neville gave a weak smile.

“Of course _you_ did,” Hermione groaned. “Of course _he_ asked... I’ll meet you in the common room.”

* * *

 

** Grimmauld Place **

Ron was staring at his dinner. It looked nice – and usually Ron would be all too pleased to gobble up feast such as this but tonight he didn’t feel like it. One of his friends could see into the head of the most evil dark wizard _ever_ and this other friend had prefect duties... without him. At least she wasn’t going to be going alone; Neville would do everything possible to protect Hermione. However, he still felt uneasy.

This would, in fact, be the first Christmas they’d spent apart since first year and Ron didn’t like it one bit. It wasn’t even because of their kissing at Christmas thing. It was the whole being together thing because, as Hermione had reminded him, since third year they’d never actually spent more than a few weeks apart. Being together at Christmas it was just magical.

* * *

 

**_ The wee hours Boxing Day morning, 1993  _ **

_Ron was trying to sleep but it was impossible because he could hear crying. Hermione was crying and he’d done it. He felt awful. He’d gone to the bedroom door wondering what to do when, Scabbers had made his escape. Ron, who was still mulling over this new Hermione situation, had chased him downstairs._

_Hermione was sobbing into her fleabag cat... she looked up to see who was making the racket. She’d seen him and run out of the portrait hole. Hermione, however, hadn’t been alone because Scabbers escaped too. So, Ron and Crookshanks had followed them. The cat looked hungry and Ron was desperate. He called after Hermione “slow down” and “catch Scabbers” when the rat, then the cat had over taken them._

_“Oh this is just great,” he fumed._

_“He’s a cat Ronald. What do you expect?” Hermione called. “Crookshanks, come here!” His anger towards Hermione about the Firebolt had died down a little because they were chasing and she was upset._

_Remorse had flooded him as they’d blindly sped on. They’d been led through Hogwarts maze of corridors until Scabbershad run into a hole in the wall. Crookshankscouldn’t get him and neither could Ron and Hermione because they’d been trapped under enchanted mistletoe._

_Enchanted mistletoe, the silliest ever wizarding invention. They wouldn’t get out until they kissed or until someone found them and they both didn’t want that. For a while, they hadn’t spoken to each other, they hadn’t even looked at each other._

_The anger had returned; about the Firebolt and the pet situation. She’d been mad that he refused to admit that a) it was the prudent thing to have the thing checked out and b) that he knew that it wasn’t her fault that her cat chased his rat. Finally, Hermione couldn’t stand it anymore._

_“Ronald,” she’d said anxiously. “We have to get out of this or Crookshanks is going to eat Scabbers and you’ll never forgive me!” she admitted on the brink on tears. “I don’t know why Crookshanks has taken to chasing him, there are plenty other pets in the common room he ignores.”_

_“Oh I don’t know,” he said with more bitterness than he felt. Then, he turned to her and noticed how red her eyes were and his insides twisted. “Maybe...” he said quietly. “Maybe, he sees how much fun we have fighting...”There was silence again._

_“We have to kiss to get out of this, don’t we?” Hermione asked biting her lip. Ron nodded. “I’ve never done that on someone awake before!” she’d admitted out loud to herself._

_“Awake?” Ron asked, knowing the answer. Hermione’s eyes opened in horror and she didn’t know where to look._

_“Okay,” she said after a minutes pause. “When the giant chess piece knocked you down, you were knocked out cold. When I came back through from that final task I knew I needed you because I realised that flying scared me. I tried everything I could think of to wake you. I was quite distraught... I reasoned that: we live in a magical castle; therefore the fairytale method might be successful. So I kissed...you!”_

_“So that’s why you did it?” he smiled weakly._

_“You knew?” she asked mortified._

_“Yeah, I knew and later I’ll tell you something else...” he said trying to be brave. “This is going to be my first proper kiss too...” They were now standing close to each other, hesitantly they inched closer angling their heads._

_At first it had been soft and unsure, their noses bumped, their teeth clashed but they continued. Then, instinct, teenage passion and hormones took over. They’d stood there for an unknowable amount of time exploring this new activity; his hands had gone from not knowing what to do; to tenderly touching her face then running gently through her hair. It was brilliant._

_The more they kissed, the more they wanted to kiss. It was as if the world had gone from black and white to colour._

_They’d both lightly moaned when they heard her: Mrs Norris coming stalking around the corner.  The spell had been broken, they’d looked at each other stunned and breathing heavily. Hermione had made a grab for Crookshanks, before a dazed Ron had stunned Scabbers. Then, he’d grabbed her hand and they’d sprinted away; only stopping to get their breath and bearings. Every time they’d stopped, they’d stood close, not touching: smiling shyly._

_Half an hour later, they were back in the common room, red faced from running, Hermione’s confession and their first kiss._

_“What did you want to tell me under the mistletoe?” Hermione had said as they sat by the dying fire._

_“Oh,” Ron said his ears reddening. “Urm... When you kissed me after I was knocked out – it woke me up. I was so dazed by the fall and shocked by being kissed that I pretended to be asleep. I remember you saying that it worked in Sleeping Beauty... I found a copy over the summer and read it.”_

_“Very interesting Ronald but what does that have to do with the something else...” Hermione questioned feeling a little uncomfortable._

_“I’m getting to that!” Ron said throwing her an exasperated look. “Well, it was a totally barmy story that I read and forgot as soon as I put it down. However, I remembered it when you were petrified. So...”_

_“You kissed me!” Hermione said beaming. “I... I... Remember I had this dream that you were talking to me, really, really softly telling me that you were looking for an answer, said you had a plan then...”_

_“But it didn’t work...”_

_“No, but as I was locked inside my own head only able to sometimes perceive things. It gave me hope,” she said sounding sleepy._

_“Come on you,” Ron said happily. “Let’s go to bed.” He took her hand and leading her to the staircase. They stood there for a second, gravitating towards each other. They felt a zing of emotions flow between them._

_“Ron what are we going to do about the kiss..?”Hermione asked shyly. Ron sighed._

_“You mean ‘Best way to end an argument ever’!” He said taking her in his arms and shyly kissing her crown._

_“Yeah!” she agreed with a giggle, snuggling closer into his chest. They stood there in the warm glow of this new thing between them until Hermione had a suggestion. “Now in the morning...” she started._

_“You come over and say sorry...” he finished and then suddenly she was moving out of his arms._

_“Why do I have to be sorry?” she squeaked with rage. “You know I’m right about the Firebolt...”_

_“Yeah well...” Ron exclaimed. “You’re fleabag is trying to eat my rat... I can’t even believe you bought that... that...”_

_“He’s a cat Ronald!” After that they stormed to their rooms and didn’t talk about it... until exactly a year later when it happened again after another fight in the common room._

* * *

 

Throughout those months of no speaking, thoughts of that first proper kiss plagued his mind. In moments of weakness, he kept trying to think of ways to get her alone to talk and make up. Exactly a year later, that kiss, and its passion, came back when she’d walked into the Great Hall with _Vicky_. It wasn’t totally his fault though, if she had just told him who her date was he’d have begged him to switch dates. Seeing them together was confusing, it felt she was cheating on him but also that he had let her down.

Oh, how he hated that grumpy Bulgarian git.

Right now, it was an unassuming carrot that got the brunt of Ron’s wrath.

Ron tried to snap himself out of this: he knew she needed time with her parents and all but he couldn’t help but think that he needed her more... Harry needed her because he was going slowly but visibly more crazed... Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Fred sitting next to him, while George started to tell a very long and humour-filled story about a hag, a werewolf and a dragon.

“ _Ronniekins,_ ” Fred whispered. “How you holding up?” he asked with true concern.

“As well as any wizard can be when one of his friends is going down a mountain on wooden planks,” he said reaching for his butterbeer. “And the other one holed up in our room able to see into you-know-who’s mind...” he took a swig and sighed. “My life really is absurd isn’t it?”

“Well, we could have told you that in your first year...” said Fred nodding. “Going all year without a detention and now proud owner of a special services to the school trophy AND a prefect badge.” Fred sighed. “We often ask ourselves what we did wrong...”

“Ha Ha!” Ron said rolling his eyes. “Could you imagine how much trouble I’d be in with _Mione_ and mum if I followed your shining example?”

“Something along the lines of... Ronald,” he said in a very Hermione-ish style. Ron smiled sadly. “Much as I love speaking about Mrs Ronnie...” Fred commented wriggling his eyebrows suggestively “That’s not why I’m here. George and I want to offer you our floor tonight...”

“WHAT?” Ron said shocked and a little louder than he intended, grabbing only Ginny’s attention. “I can’t leave Harry?”

“Okay... Okay...” Fred whispered again urgently. “Don’t come crying to us when your friend _literally_ bits your head off.”

“He doesn’t actually bit, Fred,” he muttered. “He just sees into you-know-who’s mind. I don’t understand it. _HE_ doesn’t understand it but it happens.” They were silent for minute. “Thanks for the offer though.”

“No problem little brother: to be honest we just wanted to try out more Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes products!”

* * *

 

** Back at Hogwarts... **

“Neville” exclaimed Hermione holding him back from shouting at Filch. “It’s okay. It doesn’t matter,” she said in a quietly but firm way. Neville backed up but looked deeply unhappy.

This out of character rage reminded her of Ron. The first time they’d had to go on patrol with Filch he’d been going on about his favour topic, Dumbledore’s punishment policy and how Umbridge had the right ideas. He was excited by the twin’s quidditch ban and Harry finally being kept in line. Hermione had been so desperate to keep Ron from doing something he’d regret that she’d held his hand.

It wasn’t until Filch had noticed their hand holding that the real tirade of hate had begun. He’d thought their hand holding was romantic, that Ron’s red ears where a sign of embarrassment rather than pent up rage and Hermione’s eye communication was something other than helping Ron’s-temper-management.

_“Dating then?” Filch sneered, then continued without reply. “I don’t approve of pure-bloods mixing with anything other than purebloods – not even half-bloods, especially not mudbloods... My family are all purebloods from as far back as the founders...”_

_“Didn’t help you though did it?” Ron muttered. Filch steps faltered and he hadn’t said much after that._

Now with Ron, the Weasley’s and Harry away, the hate resumed. To Filch, Neville was unthreatening but Neville was surprisingly angry.

“This will be over soon,” Hermione sighed as they rounded yet another corner.

“Doesn’t he understand that the Death Eaters don’t like his kind as much as they don’t like muggleborn’s,” Neville asked through gritted teeth.

“Apparently not,” Hermione admitted. “But...”

“Well, if it isn’t the future Mrs Weasel-beck and her faithful lap hound Klutz McBroken!” exclaimed Malfoy who had breezed around the corner with Pansy. Neville reached for his wand and stood slightly ahead of Hermione as a shield. Draco seemed more amused than intimidated. “What’s the matter mudblood...?”

“Malfoy, what do you want?” sneered Filch whom Malfoy either hadn’t seen or was ignoring.

“Sorry _sir_ , I didn’t see you there,” Malfoy said with false respect. “Professor Umbridge called us to get you, something about punishment... Pansy my love... go with him! I need a quick word with these two...” There silence between them until Filch was out of the way.

“Well, now isn’t this interesting...” Malfoy laughed humourlessly. “You’ve got a thing for Pure-Blood’s... just swapped one for the other – don’t judge us proper pure-bloods by these ‘examples’,” he said beginning to circle them. “Then, again what does it matter? The Dark Lord will kill you soon enough...”

“What are you students doing?” McGonagall asked briskly appearing from around a corner. “Malfoy go about your duties. Granger, I’d like to speak with you,” she added “ _alone_.” Malfoy left with a scowl, Neville walked over to a suit of armour.

“The Headmaster would like to see you in his office: tomorrow morning at 8am,” she whispered. “The password is: Fizzing Whizzbee.”

* * *

 

** Meanwhile in London... **

Ron wasn’t tired; even though he knew he should be exhausted. He was staring into the fire wondering...

First, he was wondering what he was going to do with Harry because despite his bravado to Fred. He was a little bit scared of going in there. Sure, he knew that Harry hadn’t actually bitten his dad, but he’d seen it, and what’s more... he’d lied about it. At the back of his mind, Ron knew this was by far, Harry’s worst plan. Not telling Dumbledore about _BEING_ the snake was wrong. He could understand not telling the family but it still jarred him.

As had Fred’s constant nickname for Hermione. ‘His future Mrs...’ It was something he made sure that no one else heard, not even George – when he was twelve and trying to understand his new friend – it had angered him. Now he thought it was probably true, but he hated that his brother had been right.

He looked at the clock again. If his father hadn’t been attacked, he’d be at school right now: kissing Hermione. They’d be snogging in fact. Their lips would swell; they’d be breathing heavily and experiencing a familiar zing of emotions between them. He had it all planned; they would’ve gone to where that mistletoe had been. He was going to generally tease her about losing the bet, make her smile before taking her in his arms and... sigh!

After that he’d let her be in control and if she continued the kiss, moaned, run those ink stained figures over his back or through his hair, he would have asked her to Hogsmeade for Valentine’s day. Just the two of them, now that Harry and Cho would probably go together, maybe the four of them could hang out at some stage but... Then, he’d probably ask her to be his girlfriend.

That daydream was out of the window now. He looked out of the small window in the kitchen and sighed. It was snowing. He loved it when it snowed. He wondered if he could get Bill to get a message to Hermione asking her to come. Maybe he could sneak out and wait at the station. He’d beg her not to go with her parents before whisking her away.

It was no use. He’d never be allowed to go and meet the Hogwarts express.  He lent back in his chair and felt hopeless. It was nearly midnight, if his mother were here she’d have sent him to bed. His mother had been at the hospital since after dinner. Suddenly, the fireplace burst into green flames and his mother stepped into the kitchen.

“Hi mum!” Ron said absentmindedly. “Want a cuppa?”

“Love one!” she exclaimed as she took her cloak off. “But what are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she said with a shrug as she went to get a cup from the cupboard.

“Oh Ronnie,” his mother said as she went over and hugged him. “Don’t worry your dad will probably be home by Christmas and we’ll spend tomorrow...”

“Please don’t say cleaning!” he exclaimed. “Because it isn’t character building it’s just tiring and I have enough revision to do...”

“Oh psh!” Molly replied. “I was going to say decorate for Christmas,” she said with a smile letting him go. “But if you want to clean...”

“No mum...” he reassured. “Decorating we can do... Hermione and I have no problem decorating. We’re experts in fact. On prefect duty, I nearly got strangled by Peeves...” He stopped himself and frowned.

“Well... I’m sure that you and your siblings – Harry included because he’s one of us!” she smiled. “- will also enjoy decorating this place because it needs it! How about I make you some honey milk?”

“Yeah! That’d be nice...” Ron muttered.

The conversation then progressed into plans for the decorations and things they thought could improve the house in general. He found it surprisingly fun to have a conversation with his mum. It was rare that he had a parent to himself so it was good. Half an hour later, his mother convinced him to head up to bed. Harry was finally asleep and as he slipped into his own find rest he wondered if the sleep would help him feel better.

* * *

 

** The next day... **

“Good morning, Miss Granger” Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. “Precisely, on schedule! Please sit down.” He motioned to the seat next to his. Hermione smiled sweetly and did what she was asked. She was wringing her hands and felt a little nervous.

“Let me start by reassuring you that Mr Arthur Weasley is recovering in hospital,” the Headmaster said kindly. “Harry and the Weasley clan visited him yesterday afternoon – so he’s in high spirits.”

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

“Harry on the other hand,” he said seriously. “As you deduced yesterday, he alerted us to the snake attack. He describes it as a vision... He’s very shaken... As are the Weasley’s...”

“Professor,” Hermione said calmly because her heart had been in her throat until she’d heard Mr Weasley was alright. “I’d like to go to them. I know I was going away with my parents but my place is with Ron,” she said definitely, before realising what she’d said and adding. “... and Harry: helping Ron with Harry that’s my place.”

“I must admit I was hoping you would say that,” Dumbledore smiled in a kind way. “The Weasley’s aren’t at the Burrow – they’re in London. I would advice going to the Leaky Cauldron on the Knightbus then getting public transport to the house. I think that you’ll remember the buses you and Ronald took during the summer.” Hermione nodded, remembering the fun they’d had crossing the city during that first time.

They spoke about further plans to get Hermione there before she went off to breakfast. As she left she felt as happy and excited as she had when Ron was spinning her around gleeful about their bet. Words couldn’t contain her feelings. First, she had a letter to her parents to write while avoiding Umbridge.

* * *

 

** Later that day... **

Ron sat in the front room of Grimmauld Place. He stared out the window, thinking about how exactly he was going to deal with Harry without Hermione’s help. Seeing his dad being attacked was bad enough but to overhear that he was in fact seeing things from You-Know-Who’s snake, that he could be possessed by him. Now that was a Hippogriff by a different colour.

When they’d gotten back to the house Harry had squirreled himself away in their room. He’d shouted at the portrait of Phineas Black – Dumbledore had said ‘stay where you are’ and Ron happened to agree that was an excellent idea. The course of action he’d chosen was to stay clear of Harry for a bit, not push, then try and speak to him.

Ron couldn’t believe that forty-eight hours ago he was laughing and joking with Hermione... That he’d called her Mione to-her-face; spun her round in his arms and won a bet - a very important bet. He’d give ANYTHING for her advice right now. Was giving Harry space the right thing to do or would Harry be obsessing about it?

Was it right that he’d only nipped in and told Harry about dinner before darting out so he couldn’t shout. The house was less tense now because of the visit to the hospital, it was nice to be together at a time like this but he kept looking for Hermione to come through the door.

“I don’t think she’s going to arrive you know?” Ginny said bringing him a mug of tea.

“What are you on about I’m not thinking about Hermione!” he exclaimed defending himself. “I was thinking about this Harry situation.”

“How is he?”

“No idea,” he replied honestly. “He didn’t sleep when we got here, because I think that he was afraid to sleep. Now he’s just avoiding us by spending time with Buckbeck. He won’t even talk to Sirius. I mean he’s seriously Sirius... He always wants to talk to Sirius!”

“I think he’s freaking out about you-know-who possessing him,” Ginny said in a small voice. “I mean I was freaked out about it.”

“Yeah, I know you were Gin,” he said seriously. His sister being taken was never something that he’d forget. “It’s not like he was actually possessed. He didn’t leave his bed he was just thrashing a lot.”

“And what did Harry say when you told him that?” she asked slowly.

“Well...”

“You haven’t told him have you?” Ginny muttered before she exploded. “You know what he’s like, he has a hero complex. All he’s ever seen was that people being hurt was his fault? Remember when Hermione was petrified, when he discovered what happened with Tom, when you were hurt by Sirius...Bloody hell, Ronald remember last summer with Cedric?” With that she headed for the door, but before she was gone she turned and said through gritted teeth. “No wonder he’s like this! We REALLY need to talk to him.”

* * *

 

** Meanwhile outside **

Hermione couldn’t believe she’d done this. Travelled across the country, across London to be with him and only now it dawned on her that she would need to explain her behaviour. At this moment though, she didn’t care. Her hands were numb from the cold and the weight of her trunk and Crookshanks. Awaiting her was Ron and the mess with Harry. Gaze fixed on the spot between numbers eleven and thirteen, as the snow fell around her she could hardly wait.

Not even the couple throwing snowballs could distract her from her goal: Ron, Harry and all the fun of a Weasley Christmas.

* * *

 

** Back in number 12...  **

It was as if the falling snow had hypnotised him: casting its own Stupefy charm freezing him for the duration. Ron knew that he needed to move but the snow falling was turning Grimmauld Place into a wonderland. This family had decided to give him space but he knew that Sirius, his sister and even his brothers had looked in on him.

There was a couple in the snow throwing snowballs, they looked to be flirting and having a grand time. Ron couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if that was Hermione and him. He sighed with discontent and turned away from couple. That’s when he noticed figure enter Grimmauld Place. To begin with Ron thought his imagination was running riot. The person was heading purposely towards number twelve.

As the figure got closer he could see it was dragging a trunk, balancing familiar cat box and had a mane of familiar hair that was getting in her face and mouth. He rationalised his thoughts right now should be about to set off for her skiing with her parents.

Normally he would have time to get ready for being reunited with Hermione. Words failed him as he gazed out of the window at the figure. Ron jumped up and nearly tripped over his feet – he searched his pocket for a mint and as he passed a stained mirror – racked a hand through his hair. This feeling of being flustered about seeing Hermione had been getting worse as the years had gone on. This was generally why he didn’t like to not be parted from her. It saved all these feelings. He reached the door, just in time to hear the door bell ring and Mrs Black start shouting.

A moment later his mother appeared.

“Who can that be?” She asked as she met him at the door and started to unlock it.

“Mione,” Ron breathed with anticipation his mother looked at him and frowned questioningly.

“Hermione mum,” he said in a small voice suddenly feeling awkward. “It’s Hermione.”

Ron heard Remus and Sirius shushing Mrs Black. They had just about managed it when the door was unlocked revealing Hermione, complete with cat and trunk.

“Hermione, what a lovely surprise!” Mrs Weasley exclaimed. “You really should have told us...”

“Thanks Mrs Weasley,” Hermione smiled wearily. “It was a last minute decision.”

Ron wanted to hug her, pick her up and whirl her round and round again. To thank her with a shower of kisses and sweet nothings but all he could muster was:

“Hi!”

Hermione on the other hand, emotional from not knowing what was happening, the uncertainty travelling via Knightbus; ran towards him sobbing. Instead of being embarrassed and standing motionless; he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and whispered:

“Shh, shh, Mione dad’s alright,” he soothed. The hallway melted away. Not even the twin on the stairs bothered him. “We saw dad yesterday... he’s fine. Got some daft muggle stitches but he’s really alright – if Harry hadn’t...” Hermione continued to bury her head in his chest.

“We’ll give you two a minute,” Mrs Weasley said stiffly shooing everyone away. “I’ll make some tea and sandwiches.” Ron nodded and walked Hermione into the living room. He closed the door and they just looked at each other.

They were running their fingers through each other’s hair... After everything, the few days apart the worry over his dad and Harry’s situation, something inside them broke. As soon as they were alone they had leaped at each other; kissing passionately.

“We don’t have long,” Ron said against Hermione’s lips.

“Don’t... need... long,” Hermione muttered whilst not stopping her assault on his lips. “Need... coat... off...”

“Yes Mione,” he said happily staring on the buttons. She giggled. “Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for luv...”

“Somehow the idea of you removing my coat, in Grimmauld Place...” Hermione defended herself whilst kissing his jaw. “Hilarious!”

“I agree absolutely, totally,” he said absentmindedly slipped her coat off. Unsurprisingly, underneath her coat was a jacket but before he could comprehend how to remove it Hermione interrupted his train of thought.

“Too much talking not enough kissing!” she complained.

Ron also agreed with that statement so redoubled his efforts to take all comprehendible thought from her mind. Suddenly, he remembered that spot she always rubbed when she was stressed and couldn’t contain his enthusiasm. He trailed his attention away from her mouth, along the jaw line to the neck. Her eyes widened in surprise; who would have guessed that the neck being kissed was pure genius.

Their conversation continued:

“Merlin, I missed you!” she exampled. He pulled back and smiled. She looked into his eyes and smiled hungry. Now she attacked his neck. Sucking, kissing and biting.

“Oh Mione,” he moaned. “I missed you too...” he said moving them to the sofa.

“We need to talk now though,” she said as they sank into the cushions.

Asking each other how they were was peppered with worshiping lips and revenant hands.

“How is everyone doing?”

“Much better...”

“Twins... offered... me... floor...”

“Oh... that’s strange!”

His lips had changed their focus, returning them to the spot on her neck that was now a little red. They had been together for only a few minuets when from outside they heard the floor boards go and sprang apart.

Hermione tried to straighten herself up and Ron’s eyes suddenly bulged in horror. Before he could warn her, the door had opened. The man who always looked a bit dishevelled paused for a moment before walking decisively in.

“Hello Hermione,” Sirius said with a mischievous smile. “Nice love bite!” he added. The colour drained from Hermione’s face and as she moved towards the mirror, her hand covered the spot.

“Ronald!” she panicked stamping her foot.

“Don’t Ronald him,” Sirius said with a grin. “His neck is just as bad!” From the reflection in the mirror, Hermione saw where she’d left her mark and felt oddly satisfied.

Sirius removed his wand from his side and pointed it towards her neck. The area glowed. Then, he did the same to Ron’s neck.

“There... Don’t worry your secrets safe with me. Glad your here Hermione; perhaps you can talk to Harry – he’s upstairs with Buckbeck,” Just then Ginny came hurtling in – launching herself into Hermione’s arms.

“Your best friend is an idiot!” Ginny said, fiercely hugging Hermione.

“Thanks Gin... I’m standing right here..!” Ron pouted making Hermione smile. Ron looked over at her, for the first time noticing she still had snow in her hair.

“Not you, gitface,” she said shooting him a nasty look and removed herself room Hermione’s embrace, “the other one!”

“What’s happening?”

“Oh hasn’t the _genius_ told you?” she fumed. “ _Harry’s_ avoiding us; moping in Buckbeck’s room because he saw dad get hurt and he’s blaming himself.”

“He’s been hiding ever since we got back from St Mungo’s,” Ron added in confirmation.

 “More so now that we over heard the grown-ups talking about you-know possessing him,” Ginny continued.

“Even though he didn’t leave his bed, let alone our room on the night in question,” Ron said humourlessly. Suddenly he felt guilty for having fun with Hermione. “He started off by not sleeping. Then, yesterday that’s all he did. Today, he’s not spoken, not eaten. There’s just the brooding!”

“Right, you two go and get the food from your mum and take it to your room. I’ll get him and we’ll talk this whole matter out,” Hermione said taking charge of the situation. Ginny nodded and quickly dashed off to get the sandwiches.

Ron, however, held back grabbing Hermione’s hand and whispered in her ear. “We finish this Christmas night!”

They both smiled at each other knowing that soon enough something between them would be resolved but now Harry needed them more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a trilogy. Part two is: Christmas Tradition At Last... The final part is Christmas Tradition Interrupted Again (about the night of Slughorn’s Christmas Party). The fic’s following this ever loving timeline are: Sad FM, Seamus Day Out, Seamus Night In, The Magic-less Cruciatus Curse, then the Rebound Relationship’s. I’ve also started a new Luck series. Starting with One for Luck, A Second for Luck and the yet to be finished: Third Time Luck.   
> JustSuperMione 
> 
> She-who-must-be-reviewed.


End file.
